Sound of a Lost Tune
by Ishib ioay
Summary: Hurt and abandoned by his friends, Naruto's only reason for existing is now to protect the ones he cares about, but how long will it take for him to brake down? Can the suddenly appearance of a certain missing nin help the broken boy. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1: Sorrows beneath the surface

Hello, everybody nice enough to try reading my fic xD Love ya all!x'3

Well... This is my first attempt on writing a fanfic. And a yaoi fic none less!! I'm so gonna faint if there is ever gonna be a lemon scene.../

Oh, and English isn't my mother language, so please excuse the shitty grammar.. Don't have a Beta yet...

But anyways! Over to the warnings and disclaimers and all that shit xD

**Summary: **Hurt and abandoned by his friends, Naruto's only reason for existing is now to protect the one he cares about, but how long will it take for him to brake down? Everyone has their limit. Can the suddenly appearance of a certain missing nin help the broken boy? YAOI! ItaNaru.

**Pairing: **ItaNaru! Hell, yeah! Best pairing ever!w

**Warnings: **Angst, major OOC'ness, some character bashing and future lemon between boys. If you don't like yaoi, means boyxboy, try read it anyways! XDDDD You never now... You might start like it... But if you positively sure that you can't handle it... Then you are free to go and find another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. I'm nether male nor Japanese' And if I did own Naruto... Lets just say it wouldn't be a mere shounen manga anymore... evil laugh

**Sound of a lost tune **

**Chapter one:** Sorrows beneath the surface

Tsunade stared with sad eyes at the boy she a long time ago had started consider as her own son. The before so hyper and happy boy she had first met, were long gone now.

The person in front of her was nothing like the Naruto she had come to love and care for so deeply. No... A sad, broken person, void of all life, were the sight that met her each time she saw him. Naruto's soul and spirit had vanished completely. Konoha had ensured of that.

"Did you wish to speak with me, hokage-sama?" Naruto's soft voice brought her out of her thinking.

"Ah... Yes. You have been assigned to an A- rank solo mission." He stared at him expecting a respond. None came from the young blond.

"You will escort a high ranked lord to Mizu no kuni. Due to his well known status and good friendship with the Mizukage you will most likely be the target of many enemy ninjas. I expect you can take care of it?" Tsunade looked at Naruto, knowing fully what his answer would be.

"It's my duty as an anbu captain to accept any mission, regardless the potentially danger it will bring. Nothing less would be tolerated from a ninja loyal to Konoha " Naruto's voice were low and without emotions, making it impossible to know what he was really thinking.

Tsunade sighed. A couple of years ago Naruto would have bounced around, boasting to everyone about taking on a high ranked mission. He would laugh at Sasuke, trying to impress Sakura, but most of all he would been happy. Oh, how she wished that they could go back to those old times.

She let out another sigh... All this worrying over Naruto had managed to give her a constant head ache(and probably... Oh the horror!! A new set of wrinkles). She rubbed her palms against the sides of her head in frustration. Why had she become so attached to the little brat?

"You will meet in my office at dawn, to meet your client... Don't be late" A silly ting to say really, because Naruto was never late for a mission. Never.

"Yes, hokage-sama." He gave a polite bow, and then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again she stared straight at the spot her most precious person had been occupying seconds before. For the first time since she had taken the position as the fifth hokage, Tsunade felt like crying.

--

It was beginning to darken. The before so light blue heaven, had now taken up a midnight colored shade. The moon had slowly started to crawl it's way up, and soon Konoha was bathing in silver light.

_'Beautiful'_

This was Naruto's thoughts as he sat on the top of the fourths head, looking over his home. Impossible blue eyes roamed over the place that meant more to him than his own life.

Yes, he loved Konoha dearly. It meant all to him. For Konoha, he would gladly die. For Konoha... He would be ready to sacrifice everything. All because he loved his precious village.

If only... If only Konoha could love him back.

A soft chuckle escaped his mouth. There was a time when his naive and hopeful mind had thought that Konoha would soften up on him in time, but sadly he was mistaken... The villagers hadn't changed their view of him the slightest.

The cruel whispering would still follow him everywhere he went.

But still... Why did this affect him so much now? Hadn't he lived this life since he was little? Sure, he had, but still... This time everything was different.

Back then he still had his friends, his precious people. Now... He had nothing. There were only four persons in the village he still could call his friends. And that was Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka and Kakashi. And of course he had Gaara and his siblings in sand, but they were all so far away...

The rest of his so called 'friends' had abandoned him. Trowed him away like some piece of trash.

And because of what..?

Sasuke.

The name caused a massive attack of pain inside him. His former best friend who betrayed him for something so stupid like gaining power.

It was three years since he and Sasuke had been fighting to death on the valley of end.

Naruto had managed to defeat Sasuke, but not without taking a chidori attack right trough his chest. He had then dragged Sasuke's sorry ass back to Konoha, wounded and exhausted. And when he finally reached the gate, tired, bloody and with almost no strength left... What did await him?

Hate and anger.

No one cared to acknowledge the fact that Sasuke was the one who had left in the first place, and that it was Naruto himself who had been the only one able to bring him back... No. They had only eyes for their precious Uchiha... And the demon boy who had hurt him.

Sakura even had the nerve to slap him, screaming on how she didn't want him to hurt Sasuke.

Never an single "thank you".

But in spite of everything, he was happy. So incredibly happy. Because he had managed to keep Sasuke away from Orochimaru. And thus saved his life, because Naruto was no fool. He knew what the old pedophile (AN: You know he is xD) had planned once had had Sasuke within his grasp.

So he ignored the stares and shouting, knowing that as long Sasuke was safe, he could take it. He then left to the hospital, alone, because the minute he had arrived, the villagers had snatched Sasuke away from his arms.

When he arrived, he was shocked to hear about the others condition. Neji and Choji, were both in intensive care, fighting for their life. Shikamaru and Kiba had both received some damage on their own, though not as gravely as the others.

The relief was huge, when he heard that Neji and Choji would be okay. He then fell asleep on one of the chairs, exhaustion finally catching up to him. The last thing he thought before sleep took over, was that everything would be okay.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Because the next day, Sasuke woke up.

_**'flashback' **_

"_Hey, Naruto... Wake up."_

_Naruto blinked, and looked up. Shikamaru looked down at him with his usually bored expression, but Naruto could easily tell that he was still tense from yesterdays mission._

"_What is it? He asked groggily, sleep still holding on to him. _

"_Sasuke just woke up. Thought you should know, seeing it was you who actually brought him back and all." Naruto could swear he saw something akin to acknowledgment flash in his dark eyes, but as quickly as it had come, it disappeared._

"_Really? Great!" In one swift move he was up. He almost fell right down again, his legs still slightly shaky from the fight with Sasuke._

"_Were is he?" he asked excited. He wanted to see his friend again, and this time without both of them trying the best to beat each others shit out. Or in Sasuke's case... Kill him._

"_In room 204. You just go down the hall and to left."_

_Naruto didn't waste a second. His whole being itched to see how Sasuke was doing. Sasuke, his biggest rival, his first friend and... brother._

_His hand was shaking when he slowly opened the door that was hiding Sasuke._

_He swallowed, and walked in._

_A pair of angry red eyes met his own blue. Sharingaen spinning wildly as the raven haired boy unleashed fury that Naruto had felt only the day before._

_'Wha...'_

"_Naruto, you fucking asshole! How dare you destroy my change of killing Itachi! You've ruined everything!" He spat the words out and Naruto could feel the venom dripping from his voice._

"_Instead of being with Orochimaru, I'm now stuck here in this fucking weak place, were no one can help me achieve the power I need. I FUCKING HATE YOU, NARUTO!" He was screaming now._

_Naruto stood still, his legs frozen. Dis Sasuke really said that...? That he hated him. Sure, he _

_had stopped Sasuke from doing something he wanted, but that had been for his own good. Sasuke's harsh words shocked him so much, that he for the moment forgot to defend himself._

"_Yeah, Naruto. Your only a nuisance. We don't need you, you stupid idiot!" _

_'Sakura?' He hadn't noticed her when he walked in. And what were she talking about? Wasn't it her who had asked, no more like begged him to take Sasuke back in the first place? He didn't understand girls._

"_Well, sorry for saving your sorry ass, teme!" He replied angrily. No way he would take this shit from both Sasuke and Sakura. Why should he be the one to blame?_

"_And what is this about Konoha being weak? If you didn't noticed, your here because I defeated you! And in case you didn't know... I have been trained here in Konoha!"_

_At this statement, Sasuke looked ready to burst. His face were red from anger and his eyes cold as ice. And then his face were lifted up by the most cruelest smile that Naruto had ever witness. _

"_Oh, but that wasn't you power wasn't it, eh Naruto? _

_Naruto felt his breath stop. Sasuke couldn't possible know..._

"_Do you really think I wouldn't understand? I'm no fool, Naruto. Clearly the display of chakra you showed yesterday couldn't belong to you! No... Only a demon's chakra could be on level with the curse seal. And this also explain everything. Your inhuman healing ability... The reason you won over Gaara, when I could not... You have the Kyuubi No Kitsune sealed inside you, haven't you?"_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock. His insides froze and he could only stare at Sasuke as he had just revealed his biggest secret._

_A sharp intake of breath dragged him out of his daze. He turned around and looked straight into Sakura's fearful eyes. _

"_You... Him... It can't be... Your the Kyuubi?!" Her voice were shaking and she stared at him like he could suddenly snap and attack her._

"_Sakura, please. You don't understand..." He tried reach out to her with his hand, but she slapped it away with a shriek. _

"_Don't touch me your monster" She cast him a last panic stricken gaze, and the stormed out of the room. _

_He could only stare after her, unable to move or say anything... She knew... Oh, god she knew! Slowly he turned around to faze his "best friend"._

_An insane smile filled with pleasure and mockery met him. Sasuke's eyes were practically glowing with pure glee._

"_Now, Naruto... What will you do?" _

_Naruto didn't have an answer. _

_**'End flashback'**_

Of course, Sakura didn't keep this information to herself, and within the next hours, everyone knew.

And like Sakura, they didn't find it acceptable. So they became like everyone else. Cold, distance,

and accusing.

And here he sat, three years later, still shunned and despited.

Again he took in the sight of the big and powerful Konoha. '_His Konoha' _

Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. Even after all the years of pain and abuse, his heart were still filled over with love and care. And it was all directed at his beloved Konoha and its people, whether they wanted it or not.

In his eyes, they had never really committed any crime against him. They were all human after all, and its in human nature to fear. And Naruto understood. And he would forever forgive.

A small breath of warmth hit him, and he looked up to see the sun slowly rising its way up the horizon. Konoha in daylight were just as stunning as in moonlight.

Gracefully he stood up. Another night had passed, and again he had forgotten to close his eyes and submit to sleep.

Oh, well.

Time to face another mission.

Now? Like it? Hate it?

I know what you think... Like hell that everyone of the rookie 12 would trow Naruto away like that... But it's needed for the plot... Besides... They will improve! I promise! Well... Except maybe Sakura... Not her biggest fan...xD Though, I must say she have improved a lot since the time skip. At least she can fight for herself now.

Anyways!x3 Review, people!! But no flaming, thank you! But I can take on all kinds of criticism and advicesw

Until next time... Byebye xD wave

**- Ishib ioay**


	2. A faithful meeting

Hello again!x'3 I see I didn't scare you away with my bad grammar xD

Thank you all so much for your reviews!! It actually made it worth getting up from bed xD -bows head-

Thanks to:

**raiyaka, xNeTsUx, sweetangelblue, IndifferentKittenCrys, actionliker, AnsemMesna, living laughing dead, RaitenKitsune, KitsuneNaru, peppymint, hugesandkisses1, HatakeKasumi, HmmYaoi, Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-, Vanpire, GoddesOfWrath, carmade, kutoki, silver dragon93, Dead from beyond the grave, MckayZielke, BonneNuit and X-Factor-Glory. **

And also a big thanks to you all who added Sound of a Lost Tune to their favorite story list, and me as their fav author. It really brighten up my day! -bows-

**Summary: **Hurt and abandoned by his friends, Naruto's only reason for existing is now to protect the one he cares about, but how long will it take for him to brake down? Everyone has their limit. Can the suddenly appearance of a certain missing nin help the broken boy? YAOI! ItaNaru.

**Pairing: **ItaNaru! Hell, yeah! Best pairing ever!w

**Warnings: **Angst, major OOC'ness, some character bashing and future lemon between boys. If you don't like yaoi, means boyxboy, try read it anyways! XDDDD You never now... You might start like it...x3 But if you positively sure that you can't handle it... Then you are free to go and find another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. I'm nether male nor Japanese..-.-' And if I did own Naruto... Lets just say it wouldn't be a mere shounen manga anymore... -evil laugh-

** Sound of a lost tune **

**Chapter two: ** A faithful meeting

His client were already there when Naruto arrived. He was a tall man with a kind face and he gave Naruto a warm smile as he walked in Tsunade's office. Naruto only spared him a quick glance before he turned around and faced the Hokage. He gave her a politely bow.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"Okami-san" She answered with a stern face. "Are you ready for you mission?"

They both knew the he was.

"Of course, Hokage-sama"

"This is your client, his name is Akiko Subaru."

First now Naruto gave his attention to man at his side. He smiled at him again. Naruto didn't smile back. Not that the man would notice if he did anyway... He wore his mask after all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Okami-kun. Tsunade-sama here have told me that you are one of the most skilled ninjas in the village. I'm looking forward to traveling with you." He held out a big strong hand, beckoning for Naruto to take it.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but slowly he reached out a small hand and shock the other's.

"It's nice to meet you to, Akiko-san." He replied in a soft voice. Truth to be told, he was a little surprised at the amount of affection the other man showed. Even with his mask on, Naruto wasn't used to feel accepted.

"The journey to Kirigakure (AN: Kirigakure lies in Mizu no kuni by the way. For those who didn't knew x3) will take around three days. I expect you to be in my office within a week." Tsunade's voice dragged him out of his musing.

"Okami-san, will you please stay for a moment. Akiko-san, you can wait out side until we're finished." Naruto followed the man with his eyes as he walked out.

Tsunade stared at the young nin as he carefully watched his clients every step. Even now he wanted to ensure his safety. Wasn't this how a perfect shinobi should be. So dedicated to his mission, that he wouldn't even let his client out of sight. But then why did she felt so sad when watching him do so?

"Was there anything important you wanted to say, Hokage-sama" Naruto had turned around and was now facing her.

"Naruto..." She could see him stiffen at the mention of his name. "Please take of your mask." Oh, how she longed to see his face again. Naruto never unmasked unless she asked him to.

Naruto hesitated, but slowly he lifted his hand and with a pair of slender fingers, he removed his mask.

Tsunade, like every time she watched him without his mask, felt stunned by the mere force that was Naruto.

His uncontrollable mop of golden hair were falling freely around his head, framing a delicate whisker marked face. No longer did he have his usually sun kissed skin, seeing as he had rarely shown his face in sun unmasked for the past three years, but now sported a creamy, light tanned color. And his eyes...

They was still the magnificent blue they had always been, but something had changed... They were deeper, more mature, and if you stared in to them for too long... You would eventually lose yourself in the depth of those azure orbs.

But still... She felt so sad when looking at them, no mater how beautiful they were... Because something was missing. Something that had always been there before.

Happiness.

His eyes completely missed the happy gleam that had always been Naruto. Long gone were the sparks of pure willpower and occasional glances of mischievousness.

But they weren't empty ether. Not at all... Contrary... They were so full, so complete. The reason you would gasp and hold your breath when meeting them...

Love. Care. Affection. Kindness.

You could feel it all, hitting you with a force so strong that it knocked you over. Just one look into Naruto's eyes and you would never feel unloved anymore.

But... It was so wrong. Because... No mater how much love he would give others... He would never give it to himself.

The only reason Naruto lived right now, was because he had precious persons to protect. He did not live for his own sake, just for others. For hers sake, for his friends sake and... For Konoha's sake.

And thats no healthy way to live. Tsunade, as a medic nin, knew fully well how wrong it went for those who had given up on their self. At one point, they all reached their limit. And when they did...

Tsunade closed her eyes. If she lost Naruto, she wouldn't know what to do. He was the only reason she still held the Hokage position. In her eyes, Konoha wasn't worthy of Naruto's affection. But still, he loved this damn village with all his heart, so for him... She would protect Konoha until the end.

She opened her eyes and sighed.

Naruto looked at her with a questioning stare. She could see the worry in his eyes.

"Anything wrong, Hokage-sama?" Why did he care so much?

"No. I was just... It doesn't matter anyway. I've kept you long enough. You go and finish your mission successfully."

"I will," came the soft reply.

With on swift move he was already at the door, his white wolf mask centimeters from his face.

"Naruto, wait!"

He turned around, blue eyes piercing her very soul.

"Be careful... Okay."

It was there only for a second, but Tsunade clearly saw the little smile that had been lingering in the corner of his mouth for a short moment.

"I will." And with one elegant move, he was once again masked and on his way out. He took one last look at her and then he was gone. And like always, when Naruto had left for a mission, Tsunade felt her heart clench inside her chest. No matter how a splendid fighter and great ninja he was, she still couldn't stop thinking;

_'What if he doesn't come back'_

--

It had been two days since Naruto had left Konoha with Subaru, and so far no complications had arose. They hadn't encountered a single enemy since they departure. Truth to be told, the only living creature they had met, besides their selfs, was a lost dog.

Subaru had occasionally tried to form a conversation, but Naruto rarely spoke more then a couple of meek lines.

It wasn't that he didn't like Subaru's company, no it was just... Speaking in a normal friendly way with another seemed so far away. He felt like... He didn't have the right to do so. Subaru was an nice, honest man and Naruto himself were nothing more than...

Would this man treat him with the same friendly care and respect, if he knew what were residing inside his body? Naruto couldn't help but think that he most likely wouldn't. After all, who would enjoy a demon's presence?

He looked up at the rapidly darkening sky, soon the before so bright day would die down and become a black pit of earth, with the moon and the stars as the only sources to light. They should set up a camp for the night... The dark always made you more vulnerable to attacks.

"We should rest here for the night, Akiko-san." The other man looked at him and nodded. Together they arranged a place to rest and when the sun had finally disappeared, leaving everything in a dark shadow, Subaru was already fast asleep and Naruto silently watching out for danger.

The cold wind seeped trough his black ANBU suit, but Naruto nether shuddered or tried to make any effort in warming himself. Cold didn't really bother him anymore. Though... He found it fascinating, while watching his bare finger tips slowly being colored by the faintest tinge of blue, that this small force could kill a living being.

With just a breath of ice, and it could freeze you blood and turn your before so warm skin to a frozen mass of flesh. And after a while... Your heart would steadily, without mercy, stop beating. And you would be no more.

He chuckled. A line of visible smoke erupted from his mouth. Fascinating indeed... No weapons or human strength would protect you against the danger of freezing to death. A life based on constant training in the art of killing wouldn't mean a thing in a fight against a force of nature.

A sudden noise above caught his attention, and he looked up sharply, only to discover that it had been nothing more than a lonely bat, escaping from one of the trees. He looked after the flying rodent as it screamed and disappeared into the night.

Naruto let his gaze roam over the place as he surveyed for something out of the ordinary. The night was silent and without any promises of danger. He looked over to Subaru and it pleased him to find the man peacefully sleeping. It would do them no good if they were to be late because of exhaustion on Subaru's part.

Naruto closed his eyes and enjoyed the light breeze that carefully caressed his mask, and thus tickled his face trough it. Everything was so quiet...

He blinked.

What was that? He abruptly stood up. It was vague... But still... A massive force of powerful chakra was emitted from a far away distance. Naruto tensed and grabbed his kunai. Potential danger? After a few second he relaxed. The chakra was still there, but it was to far away to be a treat to them.

Slowly, still ready to attack if someone dangerous were to approach, he sat down. Probably it was some high level ninjas fighting. It was clear to Naruto that it was more than just one source to the huge amount of chakra that was emitted.

Absentmindedly he swirled and toyed with the small weapon in his hand. Something was bothering him. The chakra, he could still feel it, seemed oddly familiar... Naruto was positively sure that he had encountered it before. And not just in one occasion. It annoyed him to no end that he couldn't grasp where he had it from, but he was to far away to could sense it properly.

Naruto continued to keep a close watch over the familiar chakra trough the night, and as it passed and slowly changed from dark to bright, the moon stepping aside to give room to the stunning sun,

the chakra eventually disappeared.

As the faithful ninja he was, Naruto had proudly kept the same position by Subaru's side as the night had done it's nightly deed. And not before he heard the mumbling noises coming from the sleeping bag beside him, indicating that the man inside it was waking up, did he finally stand up. He yawned as he stretched his long limbs, trying to ease some tension.

"Mfh... Morning already?" The sleepy voice of Subaru braked trough the morning silence.

"Ready to leave, Akiko-san?" Naruto handed the man a piece of bread as he prepared their departure.

"Sure thing," Subaru replied happily as he took a bite of the bread and swallowed it hungrily.

And thus, their travel to Mizu no kuni and Kirigakure continued.

--

**(- Time skip – One day-) **

"Ahh..."

Naruto sighed contently as he gulped down the cold water he had collected from a small river he had just discovered. Running all day had made his throat unbelievable dry, and even though he had ignored his need for liquid most of the day, his body had eventually protested and forced him to stop and drink. So now he was currently taking a temporary brake, finally submitting to his bodily needs.

Naruto and Subaru had arrived the gates of Kirigakure yesterday. The rest of the trip had been calm without any ambushes, and as they reached the Hokage tower where Subaru were to stay, they had met the Mizukage in person. He had been very grateful for his friend safe state and after shaking Naruto's hand till it almost lost all feeling, thanking him over and over, he finally let him depart and return to Konoha.

Naruto splashed some last water in his face and stood up. He wanted to reach Konoha as fast as possible. Not that he didn't like being out on missions, heavens no; He loved the feeling of freedom and the exiting thrill that came with his missions. But as always, when he had successfully completed one, he felt a strong thug on his chest who urged him to head home to Konoha as fast as possible.

To Konoha, where his friends were, his precious people, the ones he needed to protect. When he was separated from them, he felt so unsure, so lost. What if something happened and he wasn't there to aid them. The thought alone was enough to make Naruto feel dizzy and nauseas. Quickly he speed up his pace. If he couldn't help his friends when needed, what exactly was his purpose for living? With this thoughts echoing in his mind, his blue eyes became dull and his feet's worked it's selfs up to an even faster speed.

And as he ran, without taking notice of the painful ache in his legs, indicating that the pace were to much for them to take, a mantra was repeating it self in Naruto's head over and over again;

_'Must protect them. Must protect them. Must protect them. MUST PROTECT!'_

Naruto was so lost in his own desperate state, that he almost didn't catch the unfamiliar scent that had appeared, reeking of power and ill-intentions. But Naruto wasn't a ANBU for nothing, a ANBU captain that is, so his nose caught it anyways. Abruptly he stopped, sniffing the air warily.

He could also sense a mass of chakra signatures rapidly closing in on him. He closed his eyes for a moment. The chakra seemed strong and taking in the numbers of ninjas approaching, Naruto knew this was no enemy to take on lightly.

But still... Blue eyes narrowed inside the mask. He could defeat them. Since his job as an ANBU captain had began, he had yet to encounter a enemy strong enough to defeat him.

And as countless masked ninjas appeared around him, he did nothing but stand there, his right hand slowly reaching for the sword on his back. Calmly he looked around, calculating and counting the numbers of opponents. They were yet to make an attack.

Naruto noticed that they had all headbands with a note on. Ah, that explained it. Otogakure had a long time now tried to force Kirigakure into an alliance. Orochimaru had finally figured out that if he were to stand alone in a war between the shinobi nations, he could not hope to win. And thus he had started looking for alliances. But that didn't mean he were to do it in a friendly manner.

Look like pressing the Mizukage would be the new tactic, for it was no doubt they had Subaru as they target. Just a shame they were to late. But it seemed like that was not reason enough to let him go home peacefully.

The ninjas finally attacked, striking from all sides. Naruto let a little smile grace his lips beneath the mask he wore. He lifted his sword. It was time for the game to begin.

Soon sword clashing against sword could be heard trough the usually so silent forest.

--

He was running. His legs were bloody and had met their limit hours ago, but still he hadn't stopped. They were still behind him, closing in. His breath was ragged and eyes were dulled over with pain.

He couldn't die here.

If possible, he increased his pace, running even faster than before. He felt dizzy and his surroundings was swimming in and out of focus. The massive blood loss was starting to take effect on his beaten body.

He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the burning pain in his back, caused by the deep cut he had received there. He knew that if he continued running like this and didn't tend to the bleeding wound soon, he wouldn't be able to make it. Would it all be for nothing?

Suddenly his feet couldn't take the strain anymore and he fell forward. He bit his lip to prevent any sound from escaping as his body met the hard ground. The impact made his body stiffen in pain and for a moment his vision went red.

He tried desperately to get up again, but his body refused to move. His nails were clawing in the dirt, his arms to weak to move. Soon his body went still, to exhausted to do anything more.

A frustrated moan escaped his blue lips. The dizziness were taking over and he couldn't focus his eyes anymore. His sight were turning more and more blurry and the stench of his own blood made his senses go weak. Slowly his body gave in to the enormous damage that had been caused it.

He felt so tired. His eyes ached to close and let sleep take over, but he forced them to stay open.

But soon he didn't have the strength to do so anymore.

As heavy rain suddenly started to pour down, a pair of black, midnight colored eyes was slowly closed.

'It this it?'

This were his last thoughts as his body finally submitted to sweet unconsciousness.

--

Naruto looked up at the dark sky filled with gray clouds as he wiped fresh blood of the blade of his sword. The rain was falling freely and Naruto was grateful, seeing as the water removed the heavy stench of blood and death.

He sighted as he slowly stepped over the dead oto nins. Oh, how he hated killing. It always made him feel repulsive and dirty, knowing that his own hands had, without mercy, ripped someones life from their body. But it couldn't be helped. In a shinobi's world, it's ether kill or get killed. Simple as that.

Naruto made a quick hand seal and muttered something. He watched as a deep red flame engulfed the corpses, and in a few seconds the only trace left of the nins were a pile of ash. Techniques like this sure came in handy when you needed to expose of more than just one body.

Naruto placed his now clean sword back into the sheath on his back and started to walk away from the bloody battlefield. He didn't come very far though, before something caught his nose. It was a faintly smell of blood, but it didn't come from the direction were he had killed. He frowned. If someone was hurt, he should help that person.

Of course it could be an enemy, but Naruto could tell from the smell that the person would most likely be to weak from blood loss to present any treat. He followed the scent, trailing it to the place he would find the wounded one.

Sure enough, after a few minutes he could see a person laying in the dirt a couple of meters in the front. From the shape, Naruto could tell it was a male. Slowly he walked over to the bleeding man.

He froze in his track. Azure eyes widened slightly under the white mask as he took in the abused features of the man in front of him.

"It's not possible..."

His low disbelieving voice disappeared in the chilly evening breeze. He dropped down on his knees, reaching out a slender arm. He gently pushed away some ebony hair from the man's bloody face. It was even paler that it used to be, and from what Naruto could see, he's lips were sporting an unhealthy blue color under the red liquid.

Naruto let his fingers trace down the man's face, from the elegant brow to the thin lines that adorned each side of his perfectly shaped nose. The face of the man who had, in more than one occasion, tried to take his life.

He's eyes were closed, but Naruto knew that if they had been open... He would have looked straight into a pair of red, emotionless orbs, filled with power and strength.

"Itachi..."

--

Wow...This chapter took a lot less time to write than I had thought xD And it became longer than the first one to!! 11 pages, baby! Hell yeah!! -boasting around-

...Okay... I'll stop now.

And... TADA! Itachi finally shows up. Beaten and bloody that is, but still xD How will lill Naruto react to this I wonder... Of course I know, because I'm the writer! MOHAHAHAHAHAH! You guys just have to wait for the next chapter to find out x3 Which hopefully won't take to long time to write...-...-'

**Okami** – Means wolf. As you probably figured out by your self, this is Naruto's ANBU code name xD Couldn't come up with anything better... -scratch head-

**Kirigakure** - Village hidden in Mist.

Again, reviews are greatly appreciated! Flamers are not! xD Oh, and please tell me if you find some major errors in the story... If you do I will fix it at once!!

Byebye!8D -wave-

- **Ishib ioay**


	3. An unexpected saviour

Hello again, my dear readers!83

First of all, I'm so sorry for the long wait!! But it have simply been to much to do lately, and on top of that there were this part of the story that really got me stuck! Hopefully you will wait with killing me until the story is finished xD

To all my reviewers, thanks a lot! Love you all :3 It's so encouraging to know that someone is appreciating your work x'33333

And here is some answers and responds to a couple reviews:

**Shikan kitsune** - I'm so sorry that I couldn't post this on your birthday...TT I felt really bad about it, but I simply couldn't find the time... -bows head in apology- I hope you will find this chapter worth the wait though :3 And happy late birthday xD (And thank you so much for saying that this was one of your favorite stories... It made me so happy!)

**Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-** - Don't worry my friend, I will improve my grammar! Someday... Somehow... I think...xD I'll ask my teacher for extra lessons!! ...Or not...

Oh, Naru will take Itachi into his apartment, alright... Mwahahah!

**MckayZielke** – Glad you like the idea x3 And I'll have to agree with you.. Naruto's happy and hyper personality is awesome, but like you said, it's nice to see him serious from time to time xD ...I just hope I haven't made him too emo...--' (And I do realize that you reviewed this on the first chapter, but I just felt like commenting now xD)

To everybody who asked me to update soon; Well it wasn't soon, but here it is xD

Thanks to:

**hugesandkisses1, HmmYaoi, Sabaku no -X-Temari-X-, Vanpire, GoddesOfWrath, BonneNuit, X-Factor-Glory, liar-just-a-liar, Princess Akasha, lightdark54, AnimeL.O.V.E.R.YA, Kags21, Blackbloodedkunoichi, purring-kitten, Kyuubi1794, Shikan Kitsune, ahpotterlvr, red-crecent-moon, turquoise-kitsune, rabidnarutofan4lyf and kyothefallenkit.**

Cookies to everyone x333

**Summary: **Hurt and abandoned by his friends, Naruto's only reason for existing is now to protect the one he cares about, but how long will it take for him to brake down? Everyone has their limit. Can the suddenly appearance of a certain missing nin help the broken boy? YAOI! ItaNaru.

**Pairing: **ItaNaru! Hell, yeah! Best pairing ever!:33

**Warnings: **Angst, major OOC'ness, some character bashing and future lemon between boys. If you don't like yaoi, means boyxboy, try reading it anyways! XDDDD You never now... You might start liking it...x3 But if you positively sure that you can't handle it... Then you are free to go and find another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. I'm nether male nor Japanese..-.-' And if I did own Naruto... Lets just say it wouldn't be a mere shounen manga anymore... -evil laugh-

**--**

**-Sound of a Lost Tune-**

**Chapter three: **An unexpected saviour

The firs thing Itachi noticed when he finally regained control over his senses, was that he was very much alive. That alone puzzled him greatly seeing that he had been very much half dead when he fell unconsciousness. He was sure that had been the end of him. If his attackers hadn't found him and finished him off, he would most likely die of blood loss or being eaten by wild animals. Unless... Unless someone unknown had discovered his beaten body and tended to his wounds.

The thought alone was utterly ridicules. He was a well known murderer, an insane killer, slaughter of his own clan's men, a member of Akatsuki... No being would be foolish enough to not kill him when they had been given a perfect chance to do so... But Itachi could feel no bloodstained clothes or skin, so the only explanation was that someone had done exactly what none reasonable human would do.

He still hadn't open his eyes, feeling to tired to even move a single muscle. He held back a groan. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it had been the day he had been attacked, but he could still feel the burning sensation all over his body that came with life threatening wounds. The area between his shoulder blades hurt the most. Like someone was repeatedly stabbing him with tiny needles. Itachi made a hissing sound as he remembered the feeling of the blade that had cut his back open. If given the chance, the ones that had done this to him would pay dearly.

How long he had been out, Itachi couldn't tell, but even though his eyes were closed, and his nose and ears pretty much useless thanks to the abuse that had been given him, he could tell straight away that the time was in the middle of the day. It wasn't the mighty darkness behinds his eyes that came when trying to sleep at night, but rather the light gray color that indicated that somewhere around him there was a source of light. And he could also feel a comforting warmness resting at his skin, telling him that he lay under the sun.

But none of that did matter as this situation was starting to annoy him. Never in his life had he been so vulnerable as he was now. He didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. This state of his was becoming more and more uncertain as the seconds went by, and Itachi didn't like it at all. Right now, anyone who came up on him could easily strike his heart or strangle him until he had no breath left, and he wouldn't even know the face of his killer! With a painful struggle he tried to sit up.

The pain shot through his body like an unprepared attack. He gasped for air as a feeling of being drowned in boiling water assaulted his senses. He fell flat back on the ground again, face meeting the ground. He could feel himself being swept away by the same darkness that he had woken up from just seconds ago. Not again he thought, as he desperately tried to hold on to the little bit of consciousness that was still left in him. Now that he knew he wasn't dead yet, he'd be damned if he succumbed to this force that was yet again shutting his mind and body down. If he fell now, it would be a miracle if he woke up again.

The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth he could feel a firm line of blood slowly trickle down his dry lips and falling silently to the soil covered earth. He knew that no matter how much he struggled he wouldn't be able to stay awake for much longer. His mind was nothing more that a hazy mist clouded with pain. But strangely, as a deep sleep was once more draping over him like a suffocating blanket, he could swear he heard footsteps closing in. He couldn't help but being amused when he felt no ill intentions directed from the mystery man standing now beside his rapidly weakening body.

_'Had someone taken care of him after all..?'_

_--._

The next time he Itachi woke up, the day had come to pass and the evening dark was surrounding him. It satisfied him to find his body in a more bearable state. Obviously he was still gravely injured, no being on the earth could have healed all his wounds in what he assumed had been nothing more that a few days. Slowly he cracked his eyes open and the first thing that met them was the sight of a great forest and the brilliant moon shining through the braids and leaves.

"Finally awake Uchiha-san?"

A quite voice coming from his opposite side made Itachi look up and stare at the one he would probably need to acknowledge as his rescuer. A small, but strongly burning bonfire was lighting up the wood around them, making the clearing bath in a strange light, a mix between cozy orange and pale silver, the silver shade caused by the moonlight. On his side, sitting on what looked

like an old rotten tree, was the man who had saved him and who's intentions were unclear.

He studied the man with a calm gaze, eyes analyzing the first human who had, after the Uchiha massacre of course, seemingly cared for his well being. His eyes traced up the mans small body, easily recognizing his clothes as standard Konoha ANBU uniform. Itachi himself had hided under a identical outfit when he still had the right to call himself a shinobi loyal to leaf. When his black orbs finally landed on the man's masked face, Itachi found himself quite unable to believe what his own two eyes was telling him.

A white porcelain mask with the image of a snarling wolf, a image that thousands of people dreamed about every night when they had let themselves drift off to sleep. For many the dreams were filled with gratitude and a sense of security that mad them feel safe and secure. To others the dreams were filled with anguish so great that when they finally awoke from the dreadful nightmare, screaming in terror while covered in cold sweat, they would find themselves unable to sleep for many days to come in fear of experience the same once more.

Yes, the ninja known as Okami, or as many had come to call him, _Crimson wolf, _was well known through the nations. Many addressed him as the greatest ninja living today, a prodigy without any equal, a man impossible to defeat... Itachi himself had never met him up till this day, but he had heard stories from Deidara who had been unlucky enough to stumble upon him as he was busy tracking down the four-tailed jinchuriki. When he had suddenly stumbled in the dark cave that were their currently location at that time, he had been such a bloody mess that made even Zetsu, who was eating humans at a daily basis, look slightly uncomfortable. This event had made Sasori throw quite the fit, and even Itachi had found the red haired puppet master's rage a bit unnerving. Not that he had let anyone seen that of course...

And now this great legend was sitting right in front of him. It seemed so unthinkable that this man had saved him from the cold hands of death. But the most abnormal was that this wasn't just some random ninja stumbling over him... No, this was a shinobi from Konoha. If there ever was a person with reason good enough to kill him on the spot, it was a ninja from his birth town. Not like this situation made him safe in any way. True he was saved, but he did not think he would emerge out of this alive just based on that. He was probably spared only because a quick death would not be punishment horrible enough to make up for his inhuman sins. Torture only equal to his own cruelness and interrogation would surely be his fate before an humiliating public execution. He doubted that any of the arrogant souls residing in the village of leaf would ever bother with listening to his story... The real truth.

But... Itachi furrowed his brows in a concentrating frown. Something was out of place. His wounds... His horrible life threatening wounds... They were not what he would have expected them to be. Hurt they did, no doubt, but he knew without looking, that the marks on his battered body had been carefully tended to, so much that it didn't make any sense.

Pale, slim hand traced over a particular bad wound on his stomach. The soft texture of the bandage felt good against his still cold fingers. But he could not grasp why. A more logical way of doing things would be to just make sure that the wound was out of danger of infections (thus insure that the the captive wouldn't die) and then just let them bleed and hurt to inflict the person more pain.

No... It was definitely something wrong with the way this man had done things.

"You look troubled Uchiha-san."

Again the quiet, soft voice interrupted his thoughts. Once again he reverted his gaze to the figure in front of him. Studying the beautiful, and yet so frighting mask on his mysterious face. The light from the fire between them made fierce shadows of orange and red dance upon the white color. Itachi wondered how his thoughts had been so easily exposed, but he assumed that being an expert on reading people's faces came with the title of being the very best. He wondered if he should stay silent or answer. The curiosity towards the man made the final decision.

"Wouldn't you be if you were in my situation." He spoke in a calm voice, but with all senses still alert.

The reply came not long after the words had left his lips.

"I guess I would."

For a moment they both sat for them selfs, indulged in their own thoughts. Both were silent. Then Itachi spoke again.

"Why?" He didn't think that the great Okami wouldn't catch the meaning behind that simple word.

He didn't answer immediately, but just continued, from what Itachi could see, to watch him with his hidden eyes.

"Would you rather have me left you to your death?"

"You know what I mean." Itachi waited. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. What he received did not please him at all.

"Aren't you happy I saved you?"

That emotionless voice of his were seriously starting to annoy him. But he knew his annoyance would never be visible on his face. After all this years... Masking emotions had become a naturally trait. And Itachi doubted that he could ever go back to the person he was before, even if he tried or wanted to. He answered with an empty voice. Like he always did.

"That depends. You tell me the reason for your actions and the fate that will now befall me, and I will decide on whether I am happy or not."

The great Okami turned his gaze from Itachi's direction and now looked seemingly into the black forest around them. Somehow Itachi got the impression that he was thinking quite hard over the question given to him. When he did answer, his face was still looking away.

"It made sense. To save you, I mean."

Was that all? Was this person incapable of speaking more than a few words at time. And such annoying meaningless words too. Itachi could not grasp how it made sense not to kill him, when he was most likely labeled as one of the most dangerous ninjas that have ever walked among the great nations. Itachi knew he was good at reading peoples faces, movements and often also minds, but this man was a puzzle he could not solve right away.

"I'm sorry, but I can not find my self to see how you could possible find it sensible to save one of Konoha's greatest foes. Explain in a way that make _sense."_

This time he was awarded with a direct stare as he got his answer.

"The Akatsuki attacked you, didn't they? Clearly you must have done something astonishingly to make them turn against their greatest asset."

"How did you know it was Akatsuki?" Itachi knew that no one had been close enough to witness the horrid and vicious fight that had occurred between him and his supposedly alleys.

"Who else could it be?"

If not mistaken Itachi could swear he heard some faint amusement in the other mans words.

"Only the members of Akatsuki could be strong enough to have caused you harm that great."

And that was certainly the truth. Not that Itachi was a person overestimating his own strength, but he knew that he harbored skill far greater than that of the regular ninja. And it had indeed been the whole Akatsuki fighting against him, their immense power united with the single purpose of destroying him. Only cruel Madara had not played any part in the battle, his dark shadow only watching from the side, one cold eye mocking him as he did. Oh, how that man made his cursed blood boil in fury. Madara... One day, he did not yet know how or when, Madara was going to die by his hand. Even if Itachi himself were going to die with him.

Itachi let his thoughts drift back to yesterdays evening. To be able hold his stand against the brute force that was Akatsuki had not been easy, and he knew that even though he had managed to hurt his fellow missing nins badly, he had lost the fight. In the end, he was the one who had been forced to flee the battle, and if not for the man in front of him, he wold have been dead by now.

Not that he hadn't tried to escape right away after he had felt the evil intentions directed at him. Itachi was no fool and knew that even though he was most likely the strongest member except for Madara and maybe Pein, he could not win against them all.

But he was alive.

When the soft voice of Okami spoke again, he did not look at him, but rather down at the black ground, thinking of this simple fact.

"What are you hiding, Uchiha-san..?"

Itachi blinked. Slowly he lifted his head and looked into the black holes where he would find a pair of eyes if the masked where to be removed.

"Why do you assume I am hiding something?"

"Because you are."

"You don't know that"

A deep silence followed after that. For a while they just faced each other, focusing and thinking. The chilly wind that often came with the nights at this time of the year was making them both shiver, though nether did notice.

"Why did Akatsuki turn against you?" The voice were just as soft and low as it had been earlier, but somehow it made no room for discussing. Not a question, but a demand. And Itachi could understand why this man was so feared through the lands.

But he would not fear him. Not him, not showing weakness. Never. He closed his eyes. A feeling of uneasiness was gathering in the pit of his abdomen. If he wished to survive, he would need to tell the truth. He would be forced to spill his darkest, most pained secret that he had been forced to bear in solitude since that fateful time so long ago. This was not going according to his plan. Damn that Madara. The Akatsuki was never supposed to find out. Not before he had fought Sasuke, not before he had died.

But maybe... Maybe he now could obtain what had been denied him for so long. Maybe he now could finally have his freedom.

Foolishness...

Itachi knew that he could never be free. Maybe from his status as an evil tormentor, but he could never be free from his own haunting past.

"Uchiha-san..?"

He reverted his gaze again. Was that a hint of concern hidden deep beneath that soundless voice? Surely he was mistaken... Itachi had given up on finding a person good enough to feel any concern for him a long time ago. This was all pointless... An emptiness worse than anything he had experienced before was steadily seeping into his heart. His purpose was gone.

Nothing did really matter anymore.

--

"Uchiha-san..?" Naruto asked, slightly disturbed by the heavy air of darkness and despair that was gathering around the missing nin in front of him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed inside the darkness of his mask. This whole situation were so out of the reality he had known for the past years. Uchiha Itachi, a notorious mass murderer, a demon, a traitor to leaf. The one out to kill him. The one who alone caused Sasuke so much grief that he could no longer live without being haunted by nightmares so devastating that sleep did not come as comfort, bur rather as a curse.

A monster, not a victim.

But then... Why? Why did Uchiha Itachi rest before him, weak and nothing like he should be. Because of Akatsuki. But it did not make any sense. For Akatsuki to desire Itachi's death would mean that Itachi himself was... What?

Good?

It could not be. But then again... If Akatsuki wanted Itachi dead, then Itachi must had done something to anger them. And it could not have been just some trivial matter, but something big, something that could not be forgiven. And whatever that was... To cause such rage... It must have been... Indeed, good?

He looked over to the silent man. Itachi were no longer staring at him, but rather the fire between them. In soulless black eyes, Naruto could see the mirrored flames dancing wildly, making the dark orbs look like porcelain glass. Pretty, but dead.

Somewhere deep inside, in a place he thought long forgotten, a feeling of great discomfort planted its seeds. Those eyes... They reminded him of his own. No longer able to recall the shine of life he believed all being born with.

What kind of experiences had Itachi gone through to make him like this? To make him... Like himself.

In the world of ninjas, killing is a necessity. In the world of ninjas, it's ether kill, or get killed. And it's said that only the most hardened hearts are capable of killing without losing some of their sparkle. Because when you kill, when you, if unwilling, but purposely takes another persons life... Your soul will lose a part that can never be regained.

But when one kills for the sake of a twisted feeling of satisfaction... It is then your eyes truly becomes alive. Alive with a feverish burn of insanity. Naruto knew. After encountering so many deadly nins, who had long ago given up on their own mind, he knew that a vile murderer could not posses such eyes.

...Which meant that Itachi couldn't possible be the unstable madman he was proclaimed to be.

Azure eyes closed in a temporary moment of confusion. This analyzing could go on forever, but he would still be unable to get the truth. For that he needed the key to Itachi's mind, where the solution to the mystery lay, and to gain that key...

He would need for Itachi to speak.

Easier said than done, that was for sure.

--

Okay, I had originally intended for this chapter to be longer, but then this suddenly seemed as the proper place to stop xD Sorry guys, you'll just have to wait and be patient until the next chapter :3 ...Which hopefully wont take as long time to write as this one did...--'

And I have officially come to a conclusion... I absolutely suck writing dialogs! As you might have noticed, once again this chapter were filled with minimal speaking, but with a great deal of looks into the characters messed up minds xD This time it was Itachis we got to take a closer peek at x3

And some of you might think that all that thinking coming from Itachi were really OOC, but honestly... It is in my strong belief that when you have the constantly expression of a bored person outside, there must be a hell of a lot random shit going on inside xD

Anyways, concerning the next chapter I wondered if you guys could help me out a little... You see, I'm thinking of introducing some of the other characters and well... Do you want Sakura to continue being a stupid bitch, or would you prefer if she became, if not completely nice, but a least tolerating? I know exactly how the others will be, but with Sakura I'm not sure... So please tell me what you think!

Byebye for now And remember to review! I'll give you home baked cookies if you do :3

**-Ishib ioay**


	4. The truth at last

_A/N: Hi to all you dear readers who I guess might have been all a little more than annoyed with my terrible lateness! But before you reach for the stakes, hear me out! (Yes, there is a reasonable excuse for this level of delay)_

_First of all, my brain was kidnapped by a monstrous writer's block whose demands were more than unreasonable. So it took me months to retrieve it back! Also, I somehow managed to get my dear old laptop (RIP) stolen from me, so I had to save up to a new one. Of course, when I finally had the money and bought a new computer, I had to write everything I had on my old laptop over again, and that I tell you, was a royal pain in the ass! _

_But overt to something else! I have been blessed with the most awesome beta ever: DarkNaruto002! Be sure to know that it's thanks to her wonderful work that you can read this chapter without tearing your eyes out over crappy grammar and spelling!_

_She was also so kind as to correct the three previously chapter, so I will soon put up new versions of chapter 1, 2 and 3, so feel free to check them out :D_

_As a last note, I have to inform of a mistake I made in the first chapter. When I wrote that it had been 3 years since the 'bring-back-Sasuke-mission', I actually meant it to be 6 years. 3 was the originally plan, but I changed it to 6 since I think it fitted best. So when you all might think Naruto and co is around 15-16 years, they're actually 18-19. Sorry for the confusion! I will fix the mistake when I put up the corrected version._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you left me!:D –Hands out cookies-_

**Summary: **Hurt and abandoned by his friends, Naruto's only reason for existing is now to protect the one he cares about, but how long will it take for him to break down? Everyone has their limit. Can the suddenly appearance of a certain missing nin help the broken boy? YAOI! ItaNaru.

**Pairing: **ItaNaru! Hell, yeah! Best pairing ever! 83

**Warnings: +**MAJOR SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 398 AND ONWARDS! + Angst, OOC'ness, some character bashing and future lemon between boys. If you don't like yaoi, means boyxboy, try reading it anyways! XDDDD You never know... You might start liking it...x3 But if you positively sure that you can't handle it... Then you are free to go and find another fic to read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. I'm neither male nor Japanese Dx And if I did own Naruto... Let's just say it wouldn't be a mere shounen manga anymore... -evil laugh-

**-Sound of a Lost Tune-**

**Chapter 4: The truth at last**

The evening sun had yet to completely disappear behind the grand mountains that stood tall and proud against the vast sky, surrounding the peaceful forest with their mighty presence. The day had lived; but as it did every time the darkness stepped forward, it slowly backed away, leaving the responsible of the world to the brooding night. And so, the day would hide until the bright morning light would come back and grace the earth with its warmth and comfort once again.

The sky had taken on a shade of the most passionate colors, portraying a picture that artists would have gladly died for in order to capture it on a clean canvas. Shadows were dancing on the ground, making the forest itself seem just as alive as its inhabitants. All around were life and movements, as plants and animals alike feasted on their time during the night as they savored the freedom they had all been given.

Yet, something was off on this particularly evening. Both the sun and the sky were the same, and so were the forest and animals. Nonetheless, not everything was as it usually was every night: because in the midst of the splendid forest, surrounded by trees and moss, two creatures the forest was not familiar with was resting. Strangers. But, they did nothing; they just sat there, facing each other while paying no attention to their surroundings.

Though foreign to the animals, the two shadows slowly became a part of their territory, and most of them had started to get used to their presence. Some were curious and went to check on the new members of their home, some simply ignored them, and the most mistrusting ones stayed away, not yet comfortable enough to get close.

As for Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi, there they sat in ignorance, caring for only themselves. Nothing else mattered: not the rare and beautiful sight of the sunset, not the busy lives crawling around them…. Some would even doubt that they had even noticed the passing of the day itself. No, the two powerful ninjas, silent and calm with the deadly accuracy of a well trained body, had only one objective; it would not be gained with the use of raw power and fists, but with a strong withstanding mind: namely the other's submission.

And Naruto was growing tired of waiting for victory.

Not that he was on the border of giving up. He would never do such a thing when he knew what the consequences would be if he did. But, he knew that if someone had the same will to withstand a mental fight like the present one, it would be Uchiha Itachi. All the secrets he had hid, and still hided, had undoubtedly created a barrier around his mind powerful enough not to shrink under the pressure of just any strong will. His own village, the great Hidden Leaf, had not been able to get through, and neither, Naruto did not doubt, had the Akatsuki.

Naruto let himself be swept away from reality for a moment. Distant, yet clear memories of his troubled past invaded his vision; thoughts of many past nights dealing with the huge mental stress coming with the title of a Jinchuuriki, and the many hours of pain and suffering coming back to him, making him close his eyes for just a brief second. A closed and shielded mind was no stranger to him, seeing how he had spent his entire childhood practicing that very thing. And still did.

But the experience of breaking through someone else's mind was something he had yet to gain. At least, not one as advanced and guarded like Itachi's. But, this was a mystery he could not let slip between his fingers unsolved as his duty as a Leaf shinobi required nothing less; and if he couldn't get Itachi to spill whatever secrets he held so tight to his chest, not trusting anyone but himself, he would have no choice but to forcefully take him back to Konoha where he would be faced with nothing less than a cold and certain death.

For all its worth, Naruto could not grasp why Itachi stayed so stubbornly mute, refusing to tell what could very well be his only ticket to survival; because Naruto had great trust in his instinct, and right now, they were screaming at him, telling him that Itachi was in some way innocent and undeserving of the accusations made against him.

But he did not know the truth. He didn't know what had really happened, or what lay behind the mystery concerning the haunted story of the Uchihas. He did not know if Itachi really was guilty or not, or whether he was a culprit or a victim. Until he got the dark man in front of him to open his mouth and speak, he would forever be trapped in confusion with no knowledge of the truth, a state he did not wish to be in when he knew that _he _could do something to help; if only Itachi would choose to invite him into the secrecy he had masked so well. Why did Itachi deny himself the pleasure of relief and joy, if he indeed, after all, was perhaps not as vicious and cruel as thought to be?

And yet, Naruto mused; as he sat holding the gaze of a wanted criminal (perhaps without reason) he himself did not say anything. He could sit here, buried in puzzles of conspiracy and doubt until the night passed and the day would rise, and repetitively continue on again in an endless cycle, until both would be destroyed. Or, he could sit here and be told what he wanted to know, all he had to do was strategically steer the conversation to his need.

With a feeling of great discomfort and a nagging dread telling him that he would soon be told a story of such importance that it would leave him speechless and drained, he spoke at last, the urge to know possessing his mind to break the silence.

"What really happened that night, Itachi-san?"

He trusted the genius of Leaf to catch what he meant with "that night". He observed the other man, noticing how he shifted just slightly, a movement impossible to catch for the untrained eye. He saw with a strange tingle of satisfaction that Itachi's midnight black orbs, his faint body still not strong enough to conjure the spinning tomoes of Sharingan, flickered for a second, his discomfort at the question showing just barely, but still visible.

And when Itachi spoke, Naruto could sense the faintest trace of annoyance in his dark voice. "I killed them all; my family, my flesh and blood, and the ones who gave me everything I ever wanted. Nothing but that is the truth."

How sure of himself he sounded, but it did not convince the sensitive ears of Naruto as he heard the brief hesitation in Itachi's voice, brief, but yet clear as daylight to the young vessel.

"Do not take me as a fool, Itachi-san" Naruto said in a low voice, still soft, but tinged with a coldness that left no room for objection. "I can see that you're withholding the truth, denying me the right to know what really happened."

"Denying you the right?" Itachi's eyes flashed red for a second as he stared at Naruto with an expression of strong dislike. "Am I perhaps obligated to tell you all of what I know? Do not think that just because you bear the name Ókami, I will bow to you like some weak coward."

Naruto felt a wave of mild displeasure wash over him as he listened to Itachi's accusations. He would never wish for any sort of forced and undeserved respect just because of simple name. But he was loyal to his birthplace, to the Village of Leaf, and thus, he would demand to know about the hidden secrets that had tormented his home and loved ones so much. Not because of who he was, as Itachi had accused him, but for this sole reason.

His chest tightened painfully as he thought of Sasuke, and all the agony he had suffered after the death of his family and beloved clan. All the dreadful nights he must've been going through, lying wide awake with nothing but the painfully clear memories of his bloodstained brother and the slaughter he had been forced to witness with a mind still too young and fragile for experiencing something so horrifying and grotesque. How utterly cruel the fate bestowed upon him was, so cold and merciless, destroying an innocent child with no remorse or trace of guilt. Was it really this painful to be human? What were good and warm feelings for when they seemed so easily crushed by the negative aspects of human emotions?

But then images of those he loved dearly flashed through his mind and he knew it was not true. If you had something to live for, a reason for existence, then life would be truly worth living for. He just had to find Itachi's.

"Believe me when I say that my wish is not to force you Uchiha-san, because that would be none of my intentions at all." He chose his words carefully, not wanting to push the man even further away. "But trust me when I say that your hesitation is not unnoticed, and only a fool would let your story pass as the truth. You're hiding something Uchiha Itachi, and I'll be damned if I'll let this go without a fight."

Itachi sat still as he listened to what the other said. And suddenly, he realized why this man was so greatly worshipped and likewise feared. For never had he heard such strength in speech alone, and his whole being ached to bend to his dominance and just tell what he knew. The massive aura emitting from the powerful nin opposite of him was immense, forceful, but also gentle with no trace of malice or evil. But a threat it bore, a threat promising of great anger if not pleased. And Itachi knew that the only way to give him what he wanted was if he told the truth about _that_ day. That faithful day in which all had changed. He swallowed and forced the desire to submit away, nursing and moistening his dry throat before replying.

"Why are you so persistent on me having to tell you something that very well may consist of only assumptions? You don't have a shred of evidence to support your claims. So tell me, how can you be so sure of what you know nothing of?" Again he was overcome by the urge to just spill everything, all secrecy be damned. But, this had evolved into something far more deeper than a simple hunt for truth, and Itachi knew that right now the tight shield around his lips were not caused by any promise or loyalty, but simply because his own pride refused to let this man take control over his own will and feelings.

He opened his mouth, ready to continue what he had started, the defense of his muteness already forming on his lips…

"You're a fool, Uchiha-san."

…What?

A fool? Itachi felt something stir inside him, something familiar, yet foreign. Itachi had long since buried his emotions deep within his heart and soul, a result from early age have been taught that a true Uchiha was to never show feelings.

But now, he was sure something had returned. Anger, perhaps, for being so ignorantly insulted by a man who knew nothing, or perhaps, annoyance over the constant persistence pushed onto him. But one thing he was sure of, the words definitely triggered a reaction, and with a piercing glare, he faced his opponent, ready to bite back with everything he had.

"A fool you say? And would you be so kind as to tell me just what I have done to deserve such words?"

Even though he was more than annoyed by the insult given, Itachi couldn't help but feel a little curious as to what the man would answer in his defense. This conversation was slowly moving forward into a deep river, wild and untamed and ready to attack… and it made him excited. Too long had he lived in boredom and silence, finding it hard to feel anything but withdrawal and apathy as the world moved by in its happy pace, and he stood left behind, all too happy to be ignored.

"I call you a fool Itachi-san, because a fool you are, and nothing you say will change the fact that right now you're acting like a spoiled brat," Ókami answered, his voice low and monotonous, never changing as the words flowed by.

Itachi couldn't help it, he chuckled. Again he was insulted, but it caused no anger nor stirred a great fury. Because right now, Itachi was truly captivated by the man's reasoning and he found himself wanting to hear more, this rare opportunity of amusement too precious to waste.

"I can't accept such words without a valid reason, Ókami-san," Itachi said, shifting as hours of stillness had made his wounded body both stiff and sore. "Tell me what your thoughts are and then we'll see whether I'm a spoiled brat or not."

If Ókami noticed the eagerness that had somehow lured its way into the sound of his voice, he didn't comment on it. Rather, he just sat there without moving, his mask white and still and once again Itachi found himself desperately wanting to pull it off and see for himself what kind of face that would lie beneath. How utterly devastating it was to have an opponent just an inch from where you sat, not knowing if he had the decency to look you in the eyes or not.

"Do you care for your family Itachi-san?" Ókami suddenly asked, surprising Itachi with the unexpected question.

His family? What good would it do him to know that? How pointless of him to ask such a question, when the answer received would get him nowhere. It seemed so meaningless that Itachi was for a moment caught off guard, not sure if he should take the man seriously and thus answer the question truthfully, or just outright laugh at the sheer stupidity of it. But, when he looked into the mask of the only nin with a reputation great enough to match his own, Itachi knew the man was dead serious, and probably expected Itachi to be nothing less in return.

"I'm not sure what importance this may have to our conversation, but I will play fair and give you the answers you seek," Itachi replied. "My family is dead Ókami-san, killed and buried, their bodies rotten and soul long since perished. How could I feel anything towards them other than hate and contempt? After all, I killed them with my own hands, did I not?"

Ókami, to Itachi's great annoyance, only shook his head, and he got a suspicious feeling that inside that stone faced mask, the man was smiling. "Oh, but I think otherwise Itachi-san. Why would Akatsuki rise against a man of your power and abilities, if something big had not happened to make them lose trust in you? And what else could that be besides you not being what you have made yourself to be? Your lies are easy to detect, and I will hold this discussion high until dawn strikes, continue the day, and so over and over again until you tell the truth. Rest assures Itachi-san, I'm a patient man capable of waiting for my spoils."

"Ah, but have we not already discussed this?" Itachi asked. "I will not be telling you anything, so you would do wise in stopping this meaningless bickering, because in the end, you will gain nothing of it."

They sat faced against each other, breaths held as they both moved a bit closer, the sharp edge of their vocal fight thrilling them to excitement, perfect evidence that a battle did not need to rely only on weapons and physical violence in order to be true. It was intoxicating, like a drug numbing his senses, making his heart beat faster and experience an adrenaline pump. The atmosphere around changed in a matter of seconds, auras of suffocating strength and impossible strong wills thundering around the two sitting in the clearing, chasing every living creature near away, the pressure too much for them to bear. The wind howled and the ground shook, everything trembling in fear under the great force released.

And then it stopped, as quickly as it had come, the commotion calmed and the earth stilled, and again did the forest lay in comfortable peace.

They didn't speak. Not at once. Just sat there in silence, observing and thinking ahead, planning their next move as they waited for the other to continue what had been started.

Finally Ókami sighed, pulling up straight with a determinate gesture, steadying his position on the old, wasting log while directing his stare at Itachi. "You know Itachi-san, when I asked if you cared for your family, you never gave me a proper answer, but merely a suggestion for me to work out. So I will ask you again, do you, or do you not, care for your family."

This time, Itachi was ready to reply without hesitation. "No, I do not care for my family, Ókami-san. They're all gone, and I have no emotions left to spare them. Not hate, not love, nothing. Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

"What about Sasuke then? Your brother, who last time I checked was still very much alive and breathing within the borders of Konoha."

With that statement, Itachi fell silent; because what could he say, when something so painful and difficult fitted best deep hidden beyond the veil of his memory, was so bluntly presented before him, creating a rift in the hard shell of his blackened core that ripped open a wound of such misery that he nearly couldn't stand it? What in the world possessed the man to bring up the topic of Sasuke? He narrowed his eyes and through clenched teethes and suppressed emotions he spoke. "Would you say I care for my brother when I slaughtered his whole family and left him alone suffering with only contempt and thoughts of revenge as company? Because I'm sure any sane man would agree that I wouldn't."

A blatant lie, but there was no way he could tell the truth. What a fool he had been not to have been prepared for this kind of scenario. After all, Sasuke had and would always be the one and only flaw in his perfect plan proven impossible to remove. That day he'd been so ready, so determined in his mission, so set on succeeding without looking back. But, when he had stood in his parent's bedroom with their blood on his hands and slain bodies on the floor before him, he had found himself unable to move as the younger Uchiha had stumbled in, fear stricken and in great shock. He had killed his whole clan in a matter of minutes, the guilt overwhelming, but his loyalty towards to Konoha too strong for regret.

It only took one pleading look from his beloved little brother to crush all of his willpower and take every solution away, as he couldn't bear to raise his hand against the one who meant the most to him. Sasuke, his sweet darling brother who had been his only sanctuary in the cruel estate of the Uchiha household and his only passage of relief and comfort when the heavy responsibility of his position came weighting down and took a hold of him. Only with Sasuke had Itachi felt like a real human, sane, like he could matter beyond just being a tool to the Uchiha name. He knew he had never acted like he cared for Sasuke, but he truly had. He had cared so much that it tore his very being every night he went to bed, the knowledge that his innocent brother would one day grow up to face the same future he lived in, a future of killing, brainwashing and a certain path towards insanity, paining him like a needle, constantly protruding his skin.

So, when the Sandaime had spoken to him, telling him in detail about the horrible things he would soon be forced to commit in the name of Konoha, he had felt a cold hand grip his heart, clenching the throbbing organ and making him nauseous; not because he was expected to brutally murder his whole clan and kinsmen, or that he would be betraying his own flesh and blood in the worst way. No, he was absolutely mortified because he knew that along with the killing of his blood, Sasuke would have to go with them. He had felt like crying, screaming, and wanting to pin the damn Hokage to the wall and refuse to do it.

But, of course, he could not do such a thing. In the end, the Uchihas had brought this upon themselves in their greed and hunger for power, and Itachi was the only one who could stop them from declaring war against the council and village. Either way, it would end with bloodshed and countless would be killed. Why not choose the easier option and just take out the responsible party before they got the chance to strike?

Perhaps, Itachi had done the right thing that day, ensuring the safety of his dearly beloved home and stopping a potential army of delusional ninjas that possessed one of the world's most feared bloodlines. But, with his gruesome sin came a Konoha rendered speechless in shock of his believed betrayal that had left only one survivor, a lone successor to the Uchiha name that stood left with nothing but the cursed heritage of the demon eye: the Sharingan.

Itachi didn't kill Sasuke that night, simply because his love for him was too great. Despite all strength and determination in his act of playing the villain, Itachi knew he had had lost.

The moment Ókami had uttered the word Sasuke, the game was over and they both knew it; the only thing left was to wait for the inevitable to happen.

Why postpone it when the outcome of the battle was already decided?

So, with a resigned sight he waited for Ókami to speak up and deliver the blow which would force him to finally come out from the dark curtains of lies that had shielded him for so long.

He saw the other man's triumph as he, too, knew that victory would not be much more delayed.

"Ah, but I say you do, Itachi-san. You care about your brother because, for what other reason would you not kill him? To make him believe his existence should only revolve around revenge and thoughts of growing stronger?" Ókami asked before pausing. For a moment Itachi thought he was finished and only waiting for his resigning, but the man wasn't done and when he spoke again, it was with a soft and sincere voice, mild, almost sounding…_sad_?

"Your actions, for whatever reasons committed, have maddened him, Itachi-san. It made him lose faith in every beautiful thing life has to offer and turn his back against those who love him dearly. When I ask you to tell the truth, which I know you will, I say to do it not for me, not even for Konoha, but for Sasuke. At least, give him back his right to live without the black hole of hate and misery in his heart."

The words struck him like the point of a sword would, the sharp edge penetrating his skin and flesh, creating an invisible wound hurting with the pain of guilt and sorrow. Of course, he knew he had hurt Sasuke with his spiteful words and vile doings. Of course, he knew that he'd given his little brother a square cut path towards insanity. But, he had refused to dwell on these matters, hoping that the younger Uchiha would somehow pull it through. How foolishly naïve he had been to believe that. If he, himself, hadn't been able to escape the madness, how could he think Sasuke, strong, but far weaker than Itachi, could?

To have this terrible mistake of his told to him by a stranger, who obviously, he couldn't phantom why though, knew Sasuke quite well and understood his suffering, made him feel both despite and gratitude towards the powerful man that had done so much to evoke emotions long forgotten inside him, curiosity for saving him, confusion for realizing what no one else had and later annoyance for prying into the matter, and now he had made him feel, what? Lost perhaps, because his determination was wavering and his resolution falling apart, and to put it quite simply, he did not know what to do besides giving in. Still, he did not feel beaten or weak in any way for letting the battle go, but rather he felt sure and calm about it.

Perhaps, he could tell the other man about the secrets that had tormented him for such a long time, and maybe, just maybe, things could go back to how they once were. And he felt at peace, knowing that what had just occurred had not been a loss faced with shame and humiliation, but instead, it was a reaching hand from someone who sincerely wanted to help. He didn't think the compassion was directed towards himself in person, though; it was more like Ókami's aid was intended for someone else. And that person, Itachi had a strong feeling, was probably Sasuke Again, he wondered what kind of relationship this man had with his little brother?

If he had the chance to go to Konoha clean and be proven and seen innocent, he would use that freedom to find out just who exactly Okami was. With that new resolution in his mind, he decided it was time to speak up at last.

"Before I start Ókami-san, I will ask you not to interrupt me while I speak, and please, understand that what I'm about to say is the truth; whether or not you choose to believe it, is up to you."

Ókami didn't answer, but a nod confirmed that he understood and would do as he asked. With that assurance, Itachi began to tell the wretched, but true story of the Uchiha-clan.

"It all began many years ago, long before our birth, when the world and nations were indulged in a terrible war. At that time there were no united ninjas, just individual clans hired by the wealthy to fight for their country. Among the many clans, two stood strongest above all: the Uchihas and the Senjus. Always fighting against each other, the two powerful clans were long considered rivals and their fame grew as their battles continued. Until one day, when the leader of the Senju clan, Hashirama, proposed a deal: a truce with the Uchihas. The Uchihas agreed to the truce, but one opposed this idea of peace: the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Madara.

"But in the end, he had no other choice but to follow his people's decision, and together with the Land of Fire, Konoha became a village of both ninjas and civilians. For a while there was no fighting and Madara held true to the truce."

"But when the position of Hokage was to be decided, and Hashirama was chosen as the Shodaime, Madara refused to submit; at the Valley of the End Madara challenged him to battle, a battle which he lost, resulting in his death."

"However, the damage was already made, and Madara's actions had placed mistrust towards the Uchiha clan in the heart of the village. As proof, Hashirama named his own brother as his successor to claim the position as the second Hokage. In return, the new Hokage gave the Uchihas a new purpose as a token of trust: the making of Konoha military police."

"Then, disaster struck nineteen years ago, when the nine-tailed demon attacked Konoha, creating such a huge rift in the already tender trust they had done so much to obtain. Because, you see, Ókami-san, the Kyuubi had to come from somewhere, and there is only one force in this world strong enough to control it; namely, the power of the Uchiha. The leaders became suspicious, believing that the Uchihas might be planning a rebellion against the village. So, the Uchiha clan became resented and pushed away from the rest of Konoha while being guarded by the Anbu. Eventually, their suspicions became real. Tired of the discrimination and hatred, the Uchihas plotted a coup d'état…to take over Konoha."

Itachi stopped in his telling. He wondered if Ókami believed him. Even as he spoke, he could hear the incredibility of the story; and, if Konoha's most loyal ninja didn't think it true, he was as good as dead. But, he was not afraid, death had never scared him, and now, he just felt a great relief in knowing that he was free, if not from the hate, but from himself.

"A spy," Ókami suddenly said, not asking, just confidently stating a fact. "If the Uchiha clan was planning to overthrow the village, Konoha would need a spy."

"Yes," Itachi answered, not surprised the man had figured it out. "I was ordered by the Third Hokage to enter my clan as a spy for the village, to report back to him of what I knew. The irony was that my own father placed me in the Anbu in order to spy on the village, when in reality I was a double agent, working against him for the sake of Konoha. You might wonder why I betrayed my clan like that, but the reason was quite simple; I was tired of war. Tired of meaningless killings and deaths, and afraid of the possibility of a fourth ninja war.

"Eventually, it was decided that the Uchiha clan posed too much of a threat to be ignored any longer, and their annihilation was ordered. And I killed them. Not to test my strength, not because the power drove me mad, but because I was told to do so by my home which I loved. That is the truth Ókami-san and only you can decide whether you believe it or not."

And just like that, it was out. For years he had lived with this burden, never doubting that he would bring it with him to his grave. But now, he had told what he had sworn to keep a secret, to a man he did not know, who for some reason, seemed to look past his façade of a murderer. And now, he could do nothing but wait.

Ókami sat in silence, like in deep thoughts, and for the first time, Itachi felt anxious to know what was going in on in the other man's mind.

"Who knows other than me?" Ókami finally asked, his voice revealing nothing.

And just like that, Itachi knew that the powerful ninja believed him, and accepted his story for what it was: the truth. He felt amazed; fascinated by the trust given to him by a man who had all reason to do otherwise. He shook his head in amused disbelief. "Of those who are still alive there are only three who know: Danzo and Konoha's advisors, Homura and Koharu." He paused. "The Third Hokage knew as well, and as far as I know, he took the secret with him to the grave."

Ókami held still for a brief moment and then abruptly stood up, lifting his small figure up to stand above Itachi, his mask imitating as ever with his black Anbu cloak blowing so slightly with the evening breeze. "Sandaime...," he murmured softly, and with the name came the sound of a desperate longing, a longing and a grief so strong, that it filled the air around them with sadness and Itachi was for one second tempted to ask what was wrong, but he didn't; for, with the sorrow, came also the sound of revelation and knowledge of something Itachi did not know about.

"Sandaime, of course," Ókami spoke again, a little louder than before. And before Itachi knew what had happened, Ókami had turned around and proceeded to walk away from their little camp buried within the midst of the forest.

Itachi's eyes widened just so slightly, and in bewilderment, he called after the other nin, the situation so incredible absurd. "Will you just leave me then, trusting me not to escape?"

What was up with this ninja, just walking away like that, leaving a potential lunatic behind unguarded and alone? His questioning stare met the white wolf mask as the man turned to meet his words.

"Ah, but why would you want to escape Itachi-san? After all you told me, I believe running away would not be very convincing to your case, now would it?" Ókami said, falling silent before he added with something Itachi could only describe as a small, but amused laugh.

"Besides, I think you could hardly outrun me in your condition." He then turned around once more and walked further away without looking back.

Itachi couldn't do anything but look bewildered after him, mentally berating himself for not realizing that with his wounds, escape would be impossible. But, this was ridiculous. He clenched his teeth and called out again, refusing to be left unanswered. "At least, tell me where you're going then." He stared after the surprisingly small back of Ókami whose steps did not cease, and he once again wondered who this man was—this man who could create so much fear and destruction, but had shown to bear a wise heart of understanding and trust, and who now turned his back to someone no one else would.

And Ókami's voice rang clear and strong through the lush forest and green clearing as he voiced his answer:

"Don't be so distressed Uchiha-san, I'm only going to send a letter."

Itachi could swear he heard a little smile in the man's answer.

A couple of miles away, bathing in the last warm rays of the evening sun, Konoha laid in its peaceful slumber. The night was approaching with its dark and silent whisper of both sleep and calm. Down the dusty streets of the grand village, shops could be spotted closing and people seen hurrying home to be with their beloveds as little by little, Konoha was finally preparing for the blissful rest that was soon to come.

As the people of Konoha were slowly disappearing from the open road, a lone man was making his way towards the grandest building of the village, located in its center as the most splendid pearl of Leaf. But the great sage Jiraiya had no time to enjoy the wonder of Konoha in the evening as he, with fast steps, was closing in on the Hokage Tower. Besides, the public baths were closed for the day, and it was time for Jiraiya to see Tsunade.

Not bothering to use the doors, he simply jumped up to the window, smirking at the carelessness of his old teammate. Tsunade was never the person to be afraid by something as stupid as open windows and unlocked doors. "_Let them come_," she would say, "_and they will_ _see just who they decided to mess with_."

"Oi, Tsunade," he called out, "Have you see—"

His words came to a halt, because in front of him was no familiar busty Hokage, but rather an empty chair left in a hurry with a desk containing more than one pile of what looked suspiciously like unfinished paperwork. He shook his head and chuckled at the sheer laziness of his dear friend.

Stretching his sore muscles (sitting still for hours of peeping sure takes its toll), he jumped down on the floor and walked over to the abandoned desk. Still smiling, he looked over the clean cut wooden desk; taking great pleasure in the future headaches the amount of work would cause Tsunade. He turned to leave, not wanting to wait without knowing when she would appear, when something odd caught his eyes and made him falter in his steps. Amidst the mountain of white papers, there laid a crumbled piece of parchment, like someone had read it and then thrown it away in hurry. Jiraiya recognized that it was the kind of parchment one would use to send a letter with a messenger bird, usually for the sake of great urgency. Without any thoughts of personal privacy, he picked it up, curious to know what news had reached the Hokage and had obviously been read already.

Lazily, he let his eyes grace the contents of the message as he began surveying the text written. His smile faltered. With shocked eyes took in what stood written, black ink on paper which spoke of only truth and Jiraiya was left speechless. Quickly, he finished reading, his mind completely blank, and for a moment, he could do nothing but gape in disbelieving astonishment. Then, he ran, the letter thrown away on the desk in a crumbled lump, the exact same way it had been left by a blonde woman less than a half an hour earlier.

Breathing heavily, Jiraiya pushed open the heavy door leading into the Hokage's private file archive, his eyes automatically seeking out the person he knew he would find inside. The room was dark; the only source of light was a lonely candle light, burning a small flame on the floor in the middle the room, surrounded by shelves and stocks of numerous files and papers, all which were placed there by the former Hokages themselves. Kneeling in front of the tiny shimmer of orange light was the familiar form of the fifth Hokage. Her face was turned from him, facing the black abyss that stretched far and deep within the room. In her trembling hands, he could spot a single paper, clenched in the depths of her palm, her knuckles white and shaking.

"Is it true, Tsunade? God forbid, please let it not be true," he called out, his own voice heavy with confusion and urgency.

She didn't turn around, and Jiraiya felt himself wishing with every fiber of his being that she would speak and tell him that what he had just read was a lie, that _he _somehow must've been mistaken; that such an error, such a terrible thing, _could_ _not_ have happened!

But when she turned, her face pale and shocked with the sudden revelation, he knew it was all true, and that somehow, Konoha it its selfishness, had betrayed one of its own.

"Well, one thing is clear," he said in a shaky voice, "I really pity whoever will have the misfortune of being the one to tell Sasuke his plans of revenge will have to suffer an early retirement."

_And thus the plot thickens! Most of the "truth revealing" dialogue between Naruto and Itachi is taken from Naruto chapter 398-401. I had originally thought of another reason for Itachi's betrayal, but then the truth was revealed in the manga, so I decided to just stick with the canon plot._

_There have been a lot of people asking why I made all the rookie ninjas resent Naruto after the Kyuubi was discovered, and not just Sasuke and Sakura. Goodness knows they have more brain than that. Yes, I do admit myself that it is a little bit farfetched, but I needed a reason for Naruto to become isolated from the others. I will give a decent explanation for their reasons later of course!_

_And about my question concerning Sakura (who will appear in next chapter btw), It seems like people want her to continue being a stubborn idiot. And who am I to deny my readers wishes?xD So Sakura is now officially a not likeable person in this fic!_

_Drop by a nice little review will you? The cookies are waiting :D_

**-Ishib Ioay**


End file.
